1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing covers from golf balls and to a method of recycling golf balls through the use of cores or covers separated by the above method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in order to recycle solid golf balls such as two-piece golf balls, golf balls are heated so as to be softened to some extent, and subsequently covers are manually separated from cores through the use of pliers, nippers, or the like.
Since manual removal of covers from golf balls takes time, the efficiency in removing covers is relatively low. Also, this work is labor intensive. With production of golf balls increasing in recent years, the amount of golf balls disposed of industrial waste is increasing. If golf balls can be efficiently recycled, the disposal of golf balls as industrial waste will decrease considerably.